


【DV】网购成功案例

by FoxSweet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC5, Dante thought he was losing hair, M/M, Midlife Crisis, Normal Life, Online Shopping, 中年但丁会梦见自己谢顶吗, 天下谁人不脱发
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 维吉尔买了一台炒菜机。但丁开始因为掉发焦虑。是网购失败案例的后篇。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【DV】网购成功案例

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔一年的网购失败案例后篇（虽然AO3这边是前几天才发的），有点关联。依旧是减智日常，这次迫害老丁头多一点，内含缺德小V和少许私心N新V。看前篇请点进主页。

维吉尔买了一台智能炒菜机。

但丁对此的第一反应是，他哥已经开始厌烦他了，下一步就是经济独立搬出去成立自己的事务所再靠着出色的服务效率反过来让他没饭吃。

显然他只是恐慌过度。维吉尔逐渐发现，点外卖的支出要远远高于直接购买食材，鉴于失败的煎锅使用经历，他查阅很多网页后下单了一款智能全自动炒菜机。

“这东西真的靠谱吗。”但丁打开炒菜机盖子往里瞅，和普通炖锅相差不大。他合上盖子，用指甲敲敲外壁上亮起的操作屏，清清嗓子字正腔圆说：“披萨。”

“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”维吉尔轻哼，捧着手机点这点那。他手指落下，炒菜机发出嘀的一声。

“不用放东西进去吗？”但丁诚心发问。

维吉尔干脆不再理他，专心手上的操作。过了一会儿他把手机放回裤兜，转身去拿阎魔刀。

“你要干嘛？”但丁生怕老哥又造成事故。

“买菜。”维吉尔说话间已经拔刀划开一条时空裂缝。

“等等！”但丁扑上去按住兄长的胳膊，差点当场失去一只手，“超市就在一条街外，为什么不走过去呢。”

于是他们出门，维吉尔戴一条围巾，尼禄送的。青年邀请两位长辈去弗杜那过圣诞，晚饭后支支吾吾拿出一个礼物盒。

“V挑的。”尼禄一手举着盒子，另一只手尴尬挠头，偏过脸回避视线，“他说你会喜欢。”

维吉尔接过来。上次收到圣诞礼物或许还是童年，母亲送给他一本精装书。他拆开，盒子里躺着一条围巾，黑蓝色花纹，羊毛的，很柔软。

“谢谢。”维吉尔抬头冲尼禄微笑，青年脸瞬间涨得通红。

但丁把围巾从盒子里拽出来，缠到维吉尔脖子上。

“确实好看。”他评价，然后桌面下被维吉尔狠狠踩一脚。

维吉尔去挑选食材，但丁在零食区打转。他拿走一包草莓软糖，趁维吉尔不注意扔进购物车。兄长正在端详卷心菜。

“你想吃鸡肉吗。”维吉尔问他。

“可以。”

冬季外出次数需尽量减少，半魔人也不爱和冷风打交道。维吉尔买够整整一车吃的，但丁笑他像仓鼠囤货，家里冰箱都要招架不住。他们去结账路上经过服装区，但丁眼尖看到一件T恤，他拿过来在哥哥身上比两下，尺码偏大但无妨，他边笑边把它扔进青菜中间。维吉尔不明所以，衣服是反季打折款，花不了几个钱，他没在意。

结账时维吉尔看到那包糖，只是皱皱眉头。最后但丁提两个塑料袋，维吉尔提一个。他没戴手套，来时可以抄兜，回程只能让双手和袋子一起暴露在寒风里。

“我后悔了，我们应该用阎魔刀过来的。”但丁说，看向维吉尔，“你带刀了没？”

“没有。”维吉尔把脸缩进围巾里。

但丁手冷，一路竞走回家，推开门后他把购物袋扔在地上拥抱暖气。我爱你！他大喊，物理意义上抱着暖气片，手指逐渐从僵硬中恢复过来。往年冬天他靠魔人化自发热，这次终于有钱支付取暖费，感谢老哥带来新气象。

维吉尔用厨刀肢解鸡肉。上次他用阎魔刀切但丁的披萨，后者说感觉吃到恶魔血。离开称手魔具后他有些笨拙，几次险些划伤手指。最终整只鸡被歪歪扭扭地切块，一股脑丢进炒菜机，他按照手机上的食谱加入配菜和调味品。期间但丁前来观摩，他脸被暖气片烤得很喜庆，仿佛一颗人形自走大番茄。

“然后呢然后呢。”但丁看哥哥把盖子关好。

“耐心点。”

维吉尔在手机上按下开始键，炒菜机嘀了一声，正式运作起来。

等待时间总是很无聊。维吉尔在沙发上看书，但丁闲到吹口哨，背景伴奏是炒菜机嗡嗡的噪音，他甚至开始拍腿给自己打节奏。维吉尔把书合上。

“你就没有事情可做了吗。”维吉尔很无奈。

“我在想，我们能不能养条狗啊。”但丁停下手里的音乐创作。

“不可以。”维吉尔立刻回答，“我清理到处掉的头发已经很费劲了。”

“你是在暗示我脱发吗？”

“你不知道自己掉头发吗？”

维吉尔露出一个迷茫的眼神，但丁突然很慌，他抓一把头发，好在手里什么都没有。

“你怎么就知道那不是你的头发！”

但丁伸过手去想把哥哥的大背头拨拉下来，两人开始在沙发上缠斗。维吉尔左右躲闪，最后没逃过去。头发放下来后兄长看上去年轻十岁，但丁想起一些往事。他眨眨眼，马上把思绪放回脱发这个严重问题上。

“你看，”他比划，“我们头发长度差不多，你怎敢假定那都是我掉的！”

“你从来不用护发素。”哥哥冷静分析。

维吉尔用手重新把头发梳上去，绝活儿，但丁最近才偷偷学会。

“哪瓶是护发素？”

维吉尔欲言又止，这时炒菜机又响起来，设定时间到了，菜香味缓缓飘出。

但丁很快被转移注意力，他自告奋勇开盖，闻到肉香不禁哇哦一声。他的事务所居然也有生产出成品饭菜的一天，卖相不差，气味更是让人食欲大增。他把全自动炒鸡盛进盘子里，维吉尔去拿一起买来的面包。

事务所临时拓展出的厨房和餐厅没有太大空间，只够放下一张双人桌和两把椅子——宜家网购的。但丁落座，和维吉尔面对面，他插起一块鸡肉送进嘴里。

“我喜欢这个。”他边嚼边宣布，“当然了，比不上披萨，哎你别瞪我啊。总之挺不错的。”

维吉尔也试吃一块。他对人界饮食其实没什么概念，除去外卖只在弗杜那吃过姬莉叶做的圣诞大餐，女孩很会煮菜，一屋子的人也都在帮工，维吉尔当时负责掰西蓝花。

“确实不错，比外卖要好一些。”他把食物咽下去，“既然这样，我就可以给它五星好评了。”

洗漱时间但丁捧着自己的草莓杯子刷牙，突然想起关于头发的话题还没结束。他边刷边检查浴缸储物架上的瓶子，沐浴露，洗发水，哈，在这里，里面这瓶上写着护发素。等他用了护发素，就要向维吉尔证明那个掉头发的人绝对不是他。

他哼着歌回卧室，暖气很足，被窝也已经被维吉尔捂热。他钻进去，故意用冰凉的脚去蹭维吉尔的腿，于是被狠狠瞪一眼，幻影剑悬在脑门上，他举手投降。

维吉尔放下书，缩回被子里，立刻进入睡眠状态，短暂的沉默后他睁开眼睛。

“灯没关。”维吉尔说。

“我听懂了，你是想让我关。”

“嗯。”

但丁长叹一口气，下地去关灯，回来的路上他膝盖撞到床脚。

他老觉得自己做梦太多，不过胜在梦境类型多元化。这次他梦到自己洗头，抓一把手上全是头发，银白色的细丝从他指缝间被冲走，最后堵在下水口。维吉尔用幻影剑掏水管，捞上来一大坨缠在一起的不可名状物。看啊，哥哥说，全是你掉的。但丁再摸摸自己的头，什么都摸不到！他秃了！

噩梦，这绝对是噩梦。但丁看着天花板。维吉尔已经起床，但丁手机上有未读信息，他打开一看，是维吉尔发给他的极光摄影，附带一句早安。

他又想起头发，于是去检查维吉尔的枕巾，摘出两根发丝，他又检查自己的，摘出来五根。完蛋了，这可是两倍半啊！他从床上弹跳起来冲进浴室，护发素护发素，他记得这个是要在洗发露之后用的，于是他给自己打上厚厚一层。

但丁下楼时维吉尔已经吃过早餐，正在沙发上保养爱刀。他哥用炒菜机做了培根鸡蛋，夹在面包里组成三明治，但丁那份就放在餐桌上。他走过去，维吉尔抬头嗅嗅。

“你用护发素了。”哥哥鼻子很灵。

“对。”但丁把三明治塞进嘴里，“不准再说我脱发。”

事与愿违，但丁每天检查枕头，掉发数量均在五根左右浮动。他甚至开始想，如果自己现在开始把这些头发收集起来，能否在他彻底秃头前做成一顶假发。

转眼间天气回暖，事务所重新开张。维吉尔一个人出门做委托，但丁坐立不安，最后拨电话给尼禄。

“喂？孩子啊，问你个事儿。人一天掉几根头发才算正常——没有，不是你爸，也不是我，我就问问！算了，V在吗，让他接一下。”

电话那头换成黑发诗人。

“V？”

“是我。”

“你掉头发吗。”

“……人都会掉头发。”

“一天至少掉五根正常吗。”

“应该吧。”

“什么叫应该吧——那你知道为什么会脱发吗。”

“你吃糖很多吗。”

“什么意思。”

“我听说狗吃多了糖会脱毛。”

但丁把电话扣了。

十分钟后他又打回去，尼禄接起来时很不耐烦，电话转一圈又到V的手上。

“我明白了。”V语速很慢，但丁总觉得他还在笑。

“或许这就是所谓的中年危机。”诗人宣布。

“啊？”但丁直起身子。

“你想一下，最近有没有感觉很焦虑。”

他确实挺焦虑的，因为头发。

“还有是不是有点变胖了。”

他捏一下肚子，有了炒菜机后维吉尔每天做饭不重样，配套软件自带的菜谱丰富程度远超想象。他光吃不运动，脂肪就这样堆起来，形成一道柔软的小弧度，腹肌即将和他笑着说再见。

“是不是还有些怕冷。”

他整个冬天都喜欢缩在家里，具体点说是缩在被窝里，可维吉尔也这样啊。

“再就是脱发。”

但丁把脸埋进手里，他从没想过这个问题，半魔人也会经历中年危机吗，按人类来讲他确实在这个年龄范围里，可是人和人的体质不能一概而论吧。

“奇怪的是，”诗人继续说，“人会脱发，但是——”

“但是？”但丁竖起耳朵。

“但是汗毛会变长。”

但丁把手机扔出去。

维吉尔回家看到但丁趴在地上做俯卧撑，上身没穿衣服。他看起来好努力，背上汗津津的，配合肌肉线条直反光。

“你在干什么。”维吉尔把大衣挂到衣帽架上。

“摆脱中年危机。”

这对维吉尔来说很是新鲜，印象中弟弟吃吃睡睡，偶尔参与的委托连热身运动都算不上。他难得如此积极锻炼身体，哥哥甚是欣慰。

“今晚可以点披萨吃。”维吉尔说。

但丁犹豫了一下，听说高油高热的食物也可能导致脱发，可是——

“好耶。”他妥协了。

但丁躺在床上，抚摸自己的肚子，软的，里面大概都是披萨。维吉尔在旁边浏览手机。台灯是暖黄色的，把兄长侧脸线条映得很柔和。

“要是我秃了怎么办。”但丁说。

“什么。”维吉尔放下手机。

“我感觉自己一直在掉头发，老实说我没觉得总数少了，可这真的很折磨，枕头上也有，洗澡时候也掉，倒也不至于一抓一大把，但没办法无视。以前我好像都没注意过这个问题，难道这也是中年危机的一部分吗。”

维吉尔打断他。

“你瞧，”哥哥说，“你在焦虑了。”

“你听起来和V一个样。哦，你们本来就是一个人。”

但丁发誓自己听到维吉尔笑了。

“这太不公平了，”他继续说，“明明你们才是刚回到人类世界的那个，却好像比我懂得都多。再瞧瞧我，中年焦虑，真不像话。”

维吉尔把台灯关上，他把被子拉高一点，伸手拍拍但丁的脑袋。

“晚安，但丁。”他说。

但丁把哥哥拉过来抱在怀里，维吉尔没阻止。

这晚他睡得很好。

尼禄敲响事务所的大门，来开的是维吉尔。

他微笑僵在脸上，计划好的问候也没说出口，因为维吉尔穿一件T恤，上面写着：

I AM YOUR FATHER

维吉尔没注意到儿子僵硬的脸，转身进了屋，于是尼禄就看到他T恤的背面：山姆大叔一样动作的达斯维达，配字是I WANT YOU FOR THE EMPIRE。

但丁这时从楼梯上走下来，他穿一条大裤衩，腿毛清晰可见。

“你故意的吧！”尼禄猜到罪魁祸首，“讲真？星球大战？这梗也太老了！”

“你们在说什么？”V也走进门，看到尼禄脸都要憋红。

“啊。对哦，你们都没看过。”但丁主动屏蔽尼禄，并不打算解释这件T恤的来龙去脉，“嘿，等我们吃完午饭为什么不一起看会儿电影呢。”

“你哪儿来的电——等等，那是电视吗。”尼禄终于注意沙发前摆放的崭新物件。

“没错，复活节打折买的。现在的商家一到节日就要做活动，再过几年他们估计就要自己凭空再造几个购物节出来了。顺便一提这也是网购的，送货到家上门安装，真是方便啊。”

“如果你很闲，那就来帮忙。”维吉尔在厨房里喊话。

“来了。”但丁应下。

他现在早睡早起，按时吃饭，积极参与工作锻炼身体。头发当然还是掉，但V不是也说过吗，人都会掉头发。网上说良好心态才是抵御中年危机最有力的武器。

我现在心态特别好。他看着维吉尔的背影，突然就笑了。

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> *明明是炒菜机故事怎么变成中年危机脱发故事了，正所谓天下谁人不脱发，改叫恶魔人也会脱发吗算了（。
> 
> *全自动披萨机这个东西好像确实存在，我要是哥就穿越时空杀了发明这玩意儿的人
> 
> *顺便一提围巾就是雪人头配套那个（行了可以了


End file.
